Jugram Haschwalth
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Vandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Vandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 486 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} Jest nienazwanym członkiem organizacji Vandenreich, jednym ze Stern Ritter i najprawdopodobniej ich przywódcą. Prawa ręka i osobisty doradca lidera Vandenreich. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Jasnowłosy w uniformie Stern Ritter Jest wysokim mężczyzną o długich jasnych włosach sięgających do ramion.Bleach manga; Rozdział 480, strona 5 Wydaje być się chudy i zniewieściały. Nosi standardowy strój członka Vandenreich, czyli długi biały płaszcz z kapturem i czarną maską oraz białe buty. Przez lewe ramię ma przepasany czarny pas. Gdy rozpoczął się atak na Soul Society pokazał się w uniformie Stern Ritter, z długim, białym płaszczem i białymi spodniami od garnituru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strona 1 Charakter Wydaje się być wyższej rangi niż pozostali Stern Ritter, co zostało pokazane, gdy rozmawiał z liderem jakby był jego doradcą, a także gdy razem z nim podróżował w Soul Society oglądając walki. Darzy go szacunkiem i lojalnością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strona 16 Jest wierny rozkazom i wykonuje je bezwzględnie. Nie lubi zabijać słabych, pozwolił Hidetomo i innym członkom 13. Oddziału uciec, gdy spotkał ich na swojej drodze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 1-2 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po śmierci Ludersa i Eberna, mężczyzna pyta lidera czy Arrancarzy nie są cennymi żołnierzami, ponieważ nie ma potrzeby ich szkolenia. Lider odpowiada, że nie dba o to, bo może mieć ich ilu tylko zechce. Patrzy na uwięzioną Tier Harribel i mówi, że Hueco Mundo jest obecnie ich terytorium.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 15-17 Podczas sprzątania po zwłokach, jasnowłosy podnosi zużyty medalion Eberna i stwierdza, że nie był on w stanie zawładnąć nad Bankai Ichigo. Lider następnie wydaje mu rozkaz by skontaktować się z Jagdarmee, aby sprowadzili "kilku idiotów bez zabijania ich".Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Jasnowłosy pokonuje Hidetomo W momencie gdy w Hueco Mundo trwa walka Ichigo z Opie, Vandenreich zawiadamia Stern Ritter, że szykują się do inwazji na Soul Society i wszyscy mają stawić się przy Bramie Słońca. Mężczyzna rusza wraz z 6 innymi osobami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strony 1-2 Kiedy przybywa do Soul Society, przeprasza Shinigamich, ale on tylko wykonuje polecenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 15-16 Potem zjawia się przy członkach 13. Oddziału, gdzie Hidetomo Kajōmaru próbuje go powstrzymać. Quincy widząc strach na oczach Shinigamiego, pozwala mu uciec, jednak tamten krzyczy aby nie szydził z Gotei 13. Hidetomo próbuje zaatakować, ale zostaje błyskawicznie raniony i pokonany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 1-3 Następnie pyta lidera co zrobią dalej, bo ci Shinigami stracili już wolę walki. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że zostawia to jemu i jeśli będzie uważał, że lepiej aby zostawić ich żywych, niech to zrobi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Po porażce Byakuyi, mówi liderowi o jego śmierci. Komentuje, że zbyt to wszystko się przeciąga, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema pokonanymi Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta lidera czy on jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Jest zaskoczony ogromnym Reiatsu przybysza i pyta jak udało mu się zabić Loyda, Jerome'a i Berenice, po czym Zaraki wyjaśnia w jaki sposób ich uśmiercił. Stern Ritter stwierdza, że Kenpachi jest potworem, ale nie sądził, że aż takim. Kapitan mówi, że nie ma do niego żadnego interesu, po czym atakuje lidera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 1-6 Gdy Juha kończy walkę z Kenpachim, trzyma go za szyję i pokazuje jasnowłosemu, mówiąc, że jeden z ich Potencjałów Wojennych był bardzo słaby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strona 15 Po aktywowaniu Bankai przez Yamamoto, jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na małe Bankai wszechkapitana. Juhabach mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowane do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 1 Mężczyzna zastanawia się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że przy takiej temperaturze ogień może być widoczny w formie płomieni. Stwierdza jednak, że to jego przytłaczające Reiatsu jest tak gęste, że wygląda jak płomienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strony 1-2 Moce i umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Jasnowłosy z łatwością tworzy strzały, które bez problemu przebijają i uszkadzają ciało innej osoby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 10-11 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, został przedstawiony na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. Cytaty *(Do Shinigami, przy których się pojawił): "Drżyjcie z przerażenia Shinigami. Stern Ritter przybyli was oczyścić."Bleach manga; Rozdział 494 strona 18 *(Do Hidetomo Kajōmaru): "Nie zauważyłeś? Jesteś taki przerażony, że mówisz "zatrzymam cię" zamiast "zabiję cię". Ale ta wojna już się rozpoczęła."Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strona 2 *(Do Lidera) "Wygląda na to, że kapitan Kuchiki zmarł. Trochę przesadzili, tak jak przewidywaliśmy." *(Do Kenpachiego Zarakiego): "Rozumiem. Słyszałem, że jesteś potworem. Najwyraźniej to prawda."Bleach manga; Rozdział 503 strona 5 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Vandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Stern Ritter